


Life story of agent Anna Williams

by AgentSkye23, MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkye23/pseuds/AgentSkye23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, My chapter! <br/>~MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Little girl terrified                                  

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

A home is no place to hide

Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feel"

 

It seem to have gone on for days the way she have feel but Anna was all too happy to let the darkness take over her mind and let it crippling depression wash over her in waves of black she don't know any other way.

Just getting out of bed was feeling like too much and doing anything that need to be done was put off. She'd have cut a lot as a kid, growing up with no one around and a deep pit in the bottom of her stomach. She used it as an outlet even as a punishment but it have turn into an addiction.

The team were at a loss, so worried about her but they haven't mentioned about the cutting or the scars run all over her arms. They don't know that her smile are all faked and that there was a broken girl lived inside Anna.

But they soon realize,that little girl couldn't hold on much longer.

 


	2. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, My chapter!   
> ~MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry

**Melinda May POV  
** Something was wrong with the newest addition of the team.  Since she was the "Momma May" of the team, she tended to be maternal in her own way, looking out for all the kids. 

It all happened when Melinda was in her room, rocking out to Fall Out Boy's Centuries, (She blames Skye for the addiction) when she heard sobbing and gasps coming from the other room. There was only one person next to her.  Anna.  The New Girl. She quickly paused the song and knocked on the door.

"G-g-go away!" The girl answered.  

The door was locked, but May had a card to get in.  Once entering, she saw the trail of blood to the bathroom.  Quickly rushing inside, she saw the razor.  And the cuts.


	3. May found out

She all to used doing this every day to keep going because life was just getting too hard to live now.she really just want to end it all but couldn't do it.

So she put the razor to her arm and dig hard across her lower arm,let out a gasps from the sudden pain before there was a knocked on her door.

"G-g-go away!" she yell before running to the bathroom not knowing that May have heard everything.

"Anna,is everything alright?" May ask as she follow the trail of blood into the bathroom and that when she see the razor and cuts in Anna arm.

"oh my god Anna,why did do this?" May looking at her with a concern look on her face.

But Anna wouldn't give May an awner as to why she was doing this to herself for all these years snice she was only ten years old when it first happened and it was the only thing she knew ever snice then.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" was all Anna would  manage to say because she was scared of what would happened next if May was to say something to anyone else on the team.

 


	4. Severe Consequnces.

14 days to live.  That was all Anna had.  Melinda had taken her to Simmons, after Anna had blacked out.  Then, while she was cleaning Anna's cuts, Simmons was running tests, her pale face gaunt. 

Melinda knew what was going to happen, Simmons was never a good liar.  

After Bahrain, she wanted to be as caring as possible to little kids.  Too bad she came off cold.  In her own way, she was truly looking out for Anna.

After staying beside Anna's bedside, she left someone's arms loop around her waist.

She put her head in Phil's shoulder and cried.


	5. Bad News

Anna was giving bad news by May that she have 14 days to live, but Anna Knew she would live to see a few days pass her 16 birthday but she will likely be weak and in pain, she don't need someone to tell her that.Because death won't going to painless but she going to need someone there for a shoulder to cried on. She wasn't sure if it was right thing to ask May or not, May seen to be the only one on the team that care about her other then Skye and Coulson.

Music have always help her thought some hard time so that why she always have her Ipod on her. There was good and bad times when thing don't go her way or good one when time were really good and life wasn't all that bad or depression won't make her feel down.May and Coulson are closer thing that she have for mom and dad,all she want from May was love and to be look out for but she knew May would come off cold sometime, but May have it in her care about her and team.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was already in pain and it have only been four days, she was already fighting with Simmons about let her and Skye do overnight in Skye room.

"Anna,for the last you can't move too much with this I.V line in because if it was to come out,i won't have easy time with get it back in and you were out last time so it best if it don't come out." say by a not so happy Simmons

She would tell already that her body was wreaking and she was really hard time but she try to take her mind with doing thing with everyone. Skye only trying to make things best that she would for the time Anna have.May have sit beside Anna bedside and was there for Anna if she need a shoulder to cried on or someone to talk to. Coulson come in to check on her time to time, sometime Anna would find him reading by her bedside at night when he won't awake that she was up.


	7. Birthdays

Melinda May's  POV.

2 more days.  Today was Anna's birthday.  The team had gone to Disneyland, Universal, and ate tons of candy.  Skye went on Space Mountain. 20 times.  Anna seemed to love It is a small world, so she went multiple times with Phil, Melinda and Skye.  But, Melinda knew, there was a tear glistening on her cheek every time.  

Anna seemed to be fascinated with animals, so Melinda got her multiple stuffed animals.

They ate a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant, came home, and Anna went to sleep.  Melinda came later on that night to check on her.  It was what she feared.

Anna slipped into a coma.


	8. birthday (Anna POV)

Anna have so much fun today going to Disneyland and Universal,this was the best birthday she ever have and ate so much candy that it kept her and Skye on sugar high which Anna knew her and Skye would regret it later.

Anna and Skye both went on Space Mountain once,Skye get on Space Mountain  other 20 times after that,Anna love It is a small world and she went on it multiple times with Phil,Melinda and Skye.

She love seeing animals and May get her multiple stuffed animals.

That night they went out to nice Italian restaurant and have a really nice time.once they get back home,she was going to bed because it have been a long day.

So she tell Skye that she meet her in gym in morning before closed the door to her room,take her shower before putting on her favorite movie City of Angels on and fall asleep while watch it.

Anna didn't know that she would never wake up again as she close her eyes one last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Angels is one of my all time favorite movie so that why I mention it here and the song Angels from this movie will be use in a chapter later in this story


	9. Hours

Melinda May

12 hours.  12. 12...12..

12 was an unlucky number.

12th was Bahrain

12th was when phil died.

12th was when Andrew divorced her.

12th was when Phil came back. 

12th was when Anna never woke up.  

12 hours since she closed her eyes.  

Melinda sat by her bed, waiting for some sign of life.  Nothing came. 


	10. Chapter 10: (Anna POV)

Anna knew what was going around her and would hear everything but she try and try to open her or move but nothing happened. She would knew that someone was by her bed because of the hand that was holding her, May have been only one by her side most of the time. That all Anna ever want was someone to care for her since her own mom was kill back when she was only 10 years old.

 Skye have been sitting by her bed crying endless just want Anna wake up or give some hope that she would pull thought this.

Sometime after that May have come to sit by Anna bedside after finding what Anna left for her on her laptop


	11. flat line (Anna POV)

“I dreamed I was missing you were so scared but no one would listen cause no one else cared”

Anna knew her time was coming to an end, she wasn’t with everything that was happened. She wasn’t with her body as she looking up and down hallway, seeing that life was going on without her.

“After my dreaming I woke with this fear what am I leaving when I’m done here?”

Her time here wasn’t done not yet anyway, Anna want stay to watch over team. They were the only family she has, staying was in her own way to see that everyone moving on.

“So if you’re asking me I want you to know”

“When my time comes forget the wrong that I’ve done help me leave behind some reasons to be missed and don’t resent me and when you’re feeling empty keep me in your memory leave out all the rest leave out all the rest”

This was her home and family, leave like was never something she plan on.

“Don’t be afraid I’ve taken my beating I’ve shared what I’ve made I’m strong on the surface not all way thought I’ve never been perfect but neither have you”

“So if you’re asking me I want you to know”

“When my time comes forget the wrong that I’ve done help me leave behind some reasons to be missed and don’t resent me and when you’re feeling empty keep me in your memory leave out all the rest leave out all the rest”  
“Forgetting all the hurt inside you’ve learned to hide so well pretending someone else can come and save me from myself I can’t be who you are”

 “When time comes forget the wrong that I’ve done help me leave behind some reasons to be missed and don’t resent me and when you’re feeling empty keep me in your memory leave out all the rest leave out all the rest”

“Forgetting all the hurt inside you’ve learned to hide so well pretending someone else can come and save me from myself I can’t be who you are I can’t be who you are”

The heart monitor shows that she has flat line, Anna have only less than 24 hours to live so Simmons have to put her on life support.  

 


	12. Sacrifice

Melinda pressed play on the laptop.  Anna's present.  Anna had made a montage of every moment with the team.  She even included theme songs for the team!

When Phil's pictures came on,  _Like a Boss_ came on. Melinda rolled her eyes at that one.

Skye's song was Good Vibrations.  Melinda smirked at that one.

Leo and Jemma's song was Best Friend.   _They moved past that base, Anna._  

Grant Ward's song was The Devil Within.  By that time, Melinda was actually smiling.  A few people looked at her strangely. 

Trip's song was Safe and Sound.  Melinda knew that Anna's favorite place to be was in Trip's arms.

Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter all had the same song. It was American Oxygen, representing their loyalty.

Melinda thought that the video was over when her pictures came up.  She had two songs.  The first one was Fighter, and it had pictures of her training.

By the second song, Melinda had tears running down her cheeks.  The whole team had gathered around, wondering what was going on.

The second song was Dear Mama.  She handed the laptop off to Skye, who replayed it while the whole team was watching.  Occasionally, there would be laughs and commentary on their theme songs and pictures, but Melinda only wanted one thing.

She raced over to Anna's bed and kissed her forehead.  

"I love you, my child,"

Anna said nothing but snuggled into her mama's embrace.


	13. No way out of this dark place/Bobbi bye good to Anna

Bobbi have been sitting for a good part of night at Anna bedside. Bobbi knew that Anna have no family, this really was only family she have. Her mother was killed by two Hydra agents, giving the fact Hydra was after them is because Anna and her mother were both Asgardian. Anna mother tell her about Asgard.

_"Anna,somehow you can still hear me than i need you know that team will not be same without you here,you have mine and Skye backs since day one."_ Bobbi was crying as she was saying this,she don't know how it was say good bye.Than someone walk right beside her and place a on her shoulder, come find out that Hunter who have walk in on her. So she loop her arm around his neck put her head on his shoulder and cried.

* * *

 

Skye sitting alone in her room with the door lock and razor sit in her hand, She have take handful of pain killer that have not kick in yet. So she cut across her arm up and down, blood was running down her arm. Pain killer will take care of the rest as she lie down on the bed.

Hunter going to see Skye because she have been in her room for most of the afternoon,he get closer and knew that something wasn't right. Blood run out from under the door. May was two doors down, her and Coulson were the only one who could override the door.  


	14. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: Say Something by A Great Big World, and Christina Aguilera

Hunter's P.O.V.

He ran down two flights of stairs, barely breathing.  He rapped on May's door.  No answer.  When he tried Coulson's door, it slid open. 

What was there made him change.  Strong, capable, heart of ice and stone May was sobbing into Coulson's arms. Coulson held her so tightly that his muscles were showing. He also had silent tears running down his face. The whole scene, the 'rents crying shook him to the core.  With tears streaming down his face he choked out.. "Skye....blood....room,"

And that was it.  Coulson and May, with Hunter hot on their heels sprinted up to Skye's room.

Coulson swiped his ID and the door slid open with a hiss. Skye was splayed across her bed, blood on everything.  In her hand was a bottle of painkiller pills.  In the the other hand, there was a razor stained with blood. "GET SIMMONS!" yelled May.  Hunter flew downstairs, and a bed was cleared for Skye.  

"SKYE?? COME ON SWEETHEART.  SAY SOMETHING!" May yelled.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_I'll be the one if you want me to_   
_Anywhere I would've followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Mom," Skye's lips seemed to say.

"Yes baby, it's me," May said as they put her in the bed right next to Anna's.

Skye lost consciousness. 

May was having an out of body experience.

_And I... I'm feeling so small_   
_It was over my head_   
_I know nothing at all_   
_And I... will stumble and fall_   
_I'm still learning to love_   
_Just starting to crawl_

She saw Skye's life pass by.  

Her as a child.

As a teen.

As an adult.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_   
_Anywhere I would've followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Then she saw Anna's life pass by.

As a baby.

As a shell.

As a cover.

_And I... will swallow my pride_   
_You're the one that I love_   
_And I'm saying goodbye_

She sees the love and family dynamic of her team.

Her family.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_   
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Her life.

And while she's thinking, she sees Anna and Skye reach for each other at the same time and grasp hands.  

  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_Say something..._   


That's the final thing they do.  When both of their heartbeat monitors go silent.

 

A flat line.

 


	15. Unthinkable

For most of afternoon have pass no one seen May, Hunter knew that May haven't been same snice Anna die and Skye try to take her own life. Everyone on the team trying the best that they would make sure May was alright after everything that happened, Coulson keep an eye on her because he care about her and don't want to risk losing her.  

Hunter was worry that May was falling into what Anna have done to deal with emotional pain, Coulson need to know this.


	16. My Mama

JAB, CROSS REVERSE PUNCH, RIGHT HOOK, LEFT HOOK, UPPERCUT.

 

Melinda thought she knew how to deal with pain.

 

JAB, CROSS REVERSE PUNCH, RIGHT HOOK, LEFT HOOK, UPPERCUT.

 

She didn't.

 

Hunter's POV

He knew where to find her.  

In the gym, working the pain off.

Doing Tai-Chi to mine the pain.

But enough is enough. 

Hunter loved her like the mother he never had.

Sure enough, he saw her attacking the bag.

"You know, at this rate, we aren't going to have anymore punching bags left," he said.

"It's okay Lance.  I'm fine." she said without any emotion in her voice.

_Lance.  Only family called him that._

"No, you are not! We all know you aren't!" he burst out.

May stepped away from the punching bag and took 10 long strides toward him, until they were face-to-face.

She opened her arms like she was going to hit him and-

Wrapped him tightly in her embrace.

"I can't stand to see my momma being hurt," Hunter mumbled into her sleeve.

Melinda didn't do anything but hold him tightly.

 

 


	17. Close to death

Hunter knew May was hide something more from him,the trail of blood on the gym floor have given her away.

He have to keep from going after her,that up until he heard her fall and find her pass out at the foot of the stairs.

....

" _May,come on i need you to wake up for me._ " Simmons was look May over after Trip and Hunter have her on one of bed.

" _101.2  and climb,where did this fever come from?_ " was all Jemma thinking about as she running tests.

But when the test come out that what May have staph infection,Jemma knew she need to get May on the stronger antibiotics as fast as possible if May was going to live thought this.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it take me so long to post this but I have started a new job this past month and I haven't been giving a lot of time to my writing lastly but I promise that I am going to start posting more often then I have been these last few months


	18. One Woman Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR ANGST! Plus, go see Cantrous' music vid of the songspiration!!

_**Songspiration~ One Woman Army by Porcelain Black.** _

_I hit you with that kung fu, Jackie Chan_

_Boom Boom Boom Pow! I'm Super Fast_

_High heels. big deal, I'll kick your ass_

_You got it and run it, and that makes me mad!_

 

Phil's POV

"I am very sorry sir." Jemma said.

"What?  What happened?"

"May has Stage Three Brain Cancer,"

Phil sunk down to the ground holding May's hand.  Bobbi had already died from her fatal gunshot wound, and Hunter took his life to be with her. Fitz went into shock after Mac left and died in a Coma.  He handed SHIELD off to Sharon Carter, knowing that she would do a good job.

What was going to happen?


End file.
